1. Field
This disclosure relates to a multi-display device and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, with technical development and expansion of the display market, various types of display devices and user interface techniques that allow users to use the display devices more conveniently have been introduced.
Various techniques using transparent displays, flexible displays, and the like have been introduced.
In the above-mentioned display techniques, the transparent display is implemented by transparent elements in a liquid crystal display (LCD), an active-matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED), and the like to increase functionality. The technique is expected to have a wide range of applications and high potential market values.
However, in many cases, the touch panel or the transparent display device has a complicated user interface structure in which a user has to perform various operations to control an object displayed on a screen thereof.